Discoveries Of Blue and Pink
by Kagome-Loves-Kouga
Summary: KisameSakura SakuraKisame oneshot! hehe...humor! it's kinda wacky, and it's my first KisaSaku. enjoy!


**K.L.K- okay, a KisameSakura.**

**Sakura- writers block got you in it's clutches, ne?**

**K.L.K-...Urasai...**

**Sakura- (backing off) okay, okay, I'll go talk to Gaara...about your little attachmen--**

**K.L.K- (panicking) no! no! umm...or I'll kill you off in 'a mysterious girl? who could it be?'!**

**Sakura- (gasp) you wouldn't!**

**K.L.K- no, but I can sure as hell make Sasuke want incesty feelings for you...X3**

**Sakura- O.O**

**K.L.K- here, I don't own don't sue.**

* * *

_moaning._

_passion._

the _way_ only_ he_ made her _feel_.

Kisame... his name made her smile, even when he had done something bad, she forgave him. ever since the Akatsuki had allianced with the village and were currently against Orochmaru and his goons with the Leaf. and Naruto wasn't in any danger, at all.

the two had, well, been best friends, then fuck-buddies, and then they fell in love, somehow and some way. they had to hide their relationship, though, because he, a sharky-look alike that stood nearly eight feet tall, and the Godaime's former apprenitce- well that wouldn't bring any good if dragged out into the light of the rumor mills, now would it?

his blue-tinted and calloused hands twisted into the short pink locks as thier tounges battled for dominance, the blue-haired man almost winning. but Sakura used a bit of her chakra, and beat him in the last second.

"_no_..._fair_..._Sakura_-_koi_..." he haggardly breathed into her ear, and she chuckled.

they then continued on with thier makeout session in the shed behind Sakura's house, which had a cot and some other things much like a shack did, but it was a bit roomier and it was definately in better shape.

"I know," her voice purred, deep with love and passion. and it tickled his chest. "_Kisame-koi_."

now we go to Naruto, the rest of the rookie nine, the Sand Sibs, and the sensei's, Genma, and the rest of the Akatsuki. they were looking for Sakura, and couldn't find her once.

"lets look in the toolshed, un." the blonde pyro suggested. "she sleeps in there sometimes, yeah."

they went to her house, then to the shed, and without noticing the sounds coming from within, they threw open the door.

Kisame stopped kissing her, and detatched his blue lips and looked at the large-ish mob outside the door. a very stunned mob, who were stunned senseless and speechless. Sakura looked at them upside-down, from her position under the sharky man.

a cricket chirped, doing it's annual job of making fun of these crazy shinobi and kunoichi.

"Shit." the Samehada-wielding man cursed.

"yeah, well shit..." Sakura agreed, noticing his hand was still up her shirt, and in a very very private place.

another cricket chirp.

"HOLY SHIT! I _DON'T_ BELIEVE IT DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screamed, eyes wide. he then propmtly and unexplicably rasengan'd the ground, flying far away muttering disturbing things he saw.

"NOOO! WHY MY STUDENT?! _WHYYYYYY_? WHERE'S MY ICHA ICHA!?" Kakashi yelled before Pakkun poofed up and dragged him away, kicking and screaming ot his down-trodden apartment.

"FOREHEAD, _DAMN_ IS THAT SOMETHING YOU CAUGHT AND DECIDED TO KEEP?!" Ino yelled, then ran home, to her phone.

"SAKURA, _PLEASE_ TELL ME THIS IS A NEW GENJUTSU I HAVEN'T BEEN INFORMED ABOUT!" kurenai shouted in disbelief.

"WHY INO'S FRIEND, _WHY_?!" Asuma cried, and Kurenai knocked him and herself out.

"WHAT THE _HELL_, UN!" Deidara got out some clay, and flew away on his bird far from the two lovers.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY AND HE _DIDN'T_ KNOW THIS WAS GOING ON!" Tobi screamed as he fled the scene.

Sasuke twitched and blacked out.

the rest were so stunned they fell right after the Uchiha had.

the two lovers looked at each other, then raced each other to the nice, comfy warm bed they could continue their...activities...in.

too bad Shizune and Tsunade decided to waltz into the pinkette's bedroom without knocking first.

"_**HOLY SHIT**_!"

"WHAT THE **HELL**!?"

_**thud!**_

_**thud!**_

the two didn't notice as the door swung shut with the force of the two medic women fell backwards, unconsious.

* * *

**K.L.K- hehe. couldn't resist, I know it's sucky. just review and no flames.**


End file.
